


Overdraft Fees

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentioned Molly Graham/Will Graham, Murder-Suicide, Oral Sex, Possible Dub-Con, not romantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: WILL GRAHAM loves his wife and his son. He loves his new life.But it can't last.//Will knows the only way to get Hannibal to truly believe he has switched sides is to give him what he wants--all that he wants.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 14





	Overdraft Fees

Will decided the moment his foot entered that house on the bluff.

It was almost like a fairy tale: the wicked witch with the fanciful dwelling in some impossible place that children would stumble into. Except, he was not a child and he was not stumbling, he was stepping deliberately.

He put away thoughts of fairy tales. It was not the time to remind himself of family.

Hannibal turned towards him and he schooled his expression.

“Well?”  
“What?” Will asked.  
“How do you like the place? Can you imagine what it would have been like for us to come here, with Abigail?”  
“I can imagine it,” Will said carefully. Then, feeling bold, said, “Though I don’t see what good it does for us to think of people who are not here.”  
Hannibal gave him a strange look. “I thought the whole point was for us to wait for the Great Red Dragon, who is not yet here. Would you have us ignore him, when he has made such an effort to be noticed?”

Will had been attempting to avoid this plan of action. He was, deep down, a loyal man, and it cut him to his core to have to do this. As the minutes passed by, however, he was seeing any alternative route slowly disappear, falling into the Atlantic like the land outside the window.

As they were talking, they had made their way into the living area, with its piano (could smash his head against the wood), sofa (smother him with a cushion) and assorted artwork (club him with the vase, put his head through the Botticelli). Hannibal stood by the piano (taunting me) and turned about to face Will. 

“The Dragon can wait.” Will stepped forward. His gaze was deliberate, calculated. He intended it to pierce Hannibal directly to whatever he had in place of a heart. His mind was made up.

“Have you something else in mind, Will?”

“You could say that.” He was close to Hannibal, now. He ran his hand along the dark wood. If the lid prop fell, his bones would crumble. He hoped Hannibal noticed.

Hannibal’s cheek twitched into a small smile. “I’m glad you are finally enjoying yourself, Will. It does you no good to worry about things outside of your control.”

“Oh,” Will murmured as he moved into Hannibal’s space. “This is very much in my control.”

He kissed Hannibal.

Hannibal was softer with it than Will had expected. His hands came to frame Will’s face. Will had to keep himself from flinching away.

Hannibal started toying with Will’s hair and Will shoved his tongue in Hannibal’s mouth. His hair was forgotten.

Will steered them onto the sofa. His body was starting to respond to the stimulation Hannibal provided and it was becoming difficult to concentrate on his objective. It wouldn’t do to forget himself here. He shoved Hannibal down and climbed between his legs.

“Will,” Hannibal gasped. Will bit at his neck.

Hannibal’s enjoyment was obvious, from the light in his eyes to the bulge in his pants. Will tried to keep his face neutral, at least, as he ground his hips down. Hannibal’s hands grabbed at his ass and squeezed, hard.

“I was wondering when you would stop pretending.”  
“Had to be the right time,” Will explained.  
“Mm. I should have gotten you to do this—ah—much sooner.”  
“I doubt the catch will be quite as good as the chase.”  
Hannibal laughed. “You are learning, after all.”

Will unceremoniously divested Hannibal of his pants and briefs, hiking his shirt up only enough to keep it clean. The muscles in Hannibal’s thighs jumped in anticipation as Will lowered his head.

“I’m a little out of practice,” Will said. 

Any response of Hannibal’s was overcome by a long, wispy sigh as Will set to work. His hands came up to card through Will’s short curls.

Will held back the bile in his throat.

His jaw was sore by the time Hannibal’s pulse quickened and hot, wet, bitterness landed on Will’s tongue. It was already halfway down his throat by the time he realized it would be suspicious if he did not swallow.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Will lied.  
Hannibal, still exposed yet unashamed, smiled. “As have I.”

***

Later, it is the bitter taste on his tongue that makes it easy to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic in the Hannibal fandom woo!  
> I'm not like a hardcore Hannigram shipper -- honestly I'm more into chillywilly -- but if they did ever have sex this is how I think it'd go down.  
> Comments are always appreciated!  
> \- M


End file.
